The Alexision Chronicles
by Lyndseybug
Summary: The story of a girl who finds out she more special than thinks after a simple move Prequel to Clash of the Worlds
1. Epilogue 1

**Here is the first chapter of a seven part story know as the Alexision Chronicles, following the life of Alexis Oliver, Tommy's twin sister. It and the stories to follow it will be part of what I call the Light Collection. I'll be update on my site (See my main page for link). Even Alexis will be making a few posts and be updating her journal ever once and a while to tell you her thoughts and feelings on a chapter's events. You'll also be able to discuss the story with others on Power Rangers United (See my main page for link). How this story will work is there will be five chapters for ever part of the story. An epilogue will be in front of each chapter that will have bit of the past that will have to do with each arch.**

_A woman found herself in a dark room._

"_Zordon!" She said happily._

"_I suppose you're not so little anymore." Zordon said with a chuckle._

_The woman's smiled then frowned._

"_I failed." She said._

"_Did you?" Zordon said._

"_I didn't make sure they got here safe." She said._

"_You did your best my little snowflake. And they did get here safely." Zordon said moving his head to the viewing globe._

_The woman walked over to it._

_Five children were playing together._

"_Stop it Jason!" The brown haired girl screamed as the boy brought the bug closer to the girl._

"_It's not scary Kimmie!" Jason said._

"_Stop!" The Asian girl pushing the boy into the sand._

_The African American boy laughed hysterically as Jason blushed._

"_You shouldn't have done that Trini." The boy with glasses said._

"_It's fine Billy." Jason said calmly._

_The three smiled and went back to playing._

_Udonna smiled._

"_The brown haired girl looks liked Simiana." She noted._

"_Their descendents." Zordon said._

"_And yours?" Udonna asked._

_The globe glowed._

_It showed two children sparing._

_The boy was clearly winning, though the girl was holding her own._

"_Let's take a break." The boy said._

"_Ok Tommy." The girl said._

_The two walked and got their water bottles._

"_You're getting better." The girl said to her brother._

"_You are to Alexis." Tommy said._

"_I'm never going to be better than you Tommy. You're going to be great." Alexis said._

"_Let's get back to training." Tommy said._

_Alexis nodded._

_The image faded._

"_She reminds me of Amana." The woman said._

"_I know."_


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginings

**Recommended Listening Music: **Remember Me This Way - Jordon Hill

"I don't want to move!" Alexis moaned as her mother packed the last of the boxes in the car.

"I know sweetie but we have to. Besides your father and brother are already there." Alexis' mother said. "But California's hot!" Alexis said.

"A nice change from Minnesota's harsh winters. And it snows in California." Her mother said.

"But-"Alexis was cut off by her mother.

"No more arguing Alexision. We are moving and that it." Her mother had that end of story look on her face that all her sister's and herself had gotten from their father.

Alexis had acquired this look herself though it was a mystery as of how since she was adopted.

Not that she complained. That same look often got her brothers to do what she wanted.

At that moment a bike came speeding down the street, halting in front of the house.

The rider, a girl, was wearing a pilot jacket that contrasted with her denim shorts.

The girl threw herself off the bike and pulled Alexis into a death grip. Alexis pried the blonde girl of her.

"Hey Tay." Alexis smiled as the girl, Tay, pouted.

"Hello Tay." Alexis' mother said.

"Hi Miss Stephie!" Tay said.

Tay walked over to her bike and grabbed a large package. She handed it to Alexis.

"Open it!" She urged.

Alexis ripped open the package and gasped.

It was a beautiful black guitar with a purple design on it.

"I can't take this." Alexis said.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't. It's my way of saying goodbye." Tay said.

Alexis hugged Tay as hard as she could.

"I'll miss you." She murmured.

"I'll miss you too." Tay said.

Alexis let go and pulled out a necklace from her pocket.

It was shaped like some kind of bird.

"It's got the same markings as yours." Tay noticed as she looked at the necklace.

"It's an eagle. Tommy and Nicky helped me make it." Alexis said softly touching her own necklace, which was in the shape of a wolf.

"It's time to go." Miss Stephie said gently.

Alexis looked up at the empty house and the full rental car.

"Bye Tay." Alexis said.

"Bye Alexis." Tay said hugging her.

Alexis got into the front seat and slammed the door.

As they drove off, Alexis stuck her head out the window and watched the tiny pale red house with three bedrooms on Pickett Street with the sad blonde girl in front slowly disappear.

"I know it hurts sweetie." Miss Stephie said as Alexis pulled her head back inside the car.

"No you don't! If you did you wouldn't be making us move." Alexis said angrily.

"I don't mind moving." Alexis' seven year old brother said from the back seat.

"Shut up Nicky!" Alexis said.

"Make me." Nicky said smugly.

Alexis went to reach back but her mother grabbed her arm and shook her head.

Alexis stared blankly at the dashboard.

"I think," Miss Stephie started, "this move is going to change everything for the better. Especially you, Alexis." She patted Alexis' hand.

Alexis snorted and curled into the seat, falling into a short sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The AG

Here's the next chapter.

Recommended listening song: California (Here We Come) – Phantom Planet

"Where are they?" Alexis asked peering through the crowd of passengers looking for their love ones.

"There's dad!" Nicky said.

The three moved towards the man with the sign that read: OLIVER FAMILY. Only thing they didn't expect was the stroller.

"She's early Tim!" Miss Stephie cried flinging herself into her husband's arms.

"Yep!" Tim said kissing his wife.

Nicky made a gagging noise.

Alexis bended down to look at her new sibling.

The baby looked up at her with big bright green eyes.

She had dark reddish brown hair and had freckles splashed across her cheeks.

She would fit right in.

"Daphanity, at the mother's request.

She passed away soon after she had the child. Tommy's taken to calling her Daphane." Timothy said.

Daphane sneezed.

"You'll never believe this guys. This town gets attacked by monsters." Tim said. "Monsters?" Miss Stephie said shrilly.

"Don't worry dear. There's a team of super heroes that protect us. They're called Power Rangers." Tim said.

"Cool!" Nick said.

"Do you know who they are?" Alexis asked.

"No, no one does, not even the government. They just appeared to fight some witch and her monsters." Tim said.

"Cool" Alexis and Nicky said together.

Daphane giggled.

When they arrived at the house Alexis rushed in.

Her room was beautiful.

The walls were deep purple and the curtains a shear purple.

She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hey Mr. Douger. Can I talk to Tay?" Alexis asked.

She heard a muffled noise in the background.

"She's not here right now. Can I help you babe?" Monty Douger was a slimeball lawyer who regularly cheated on his wife.

Alexis heard another muffled moan.

He must have another of his floozies at the house.

"Nothing just tell Tay I called." Alexis said hanging up.

She shivered.

Creep.

Alexis got up and headed downstairs.

Tommy was waiting downstairs.

Alexis flung herself into his arms.

"I've missed you Lex." Tommy murmured.

"Ditto. Now tell me about these Power Ranger people." Alexis said.

A dark look crossed Tommy's face.

"What'd I say? Alex asked.

"I have to go." Tommy said rushing into the kitchen.

"Tommy!" Alexis yelled.

She rushed after him but he was gone.

A bulletin came on: EVIL GREEN RANGER ATTACKS DOWNTOWN.


End file.
